The One Who Hates and Loves
by tommy654
Summary: this is of course a big time rush story. Will Logan date some hes been crushing on or someone else? same for the others. A ton of drama is coming to strike them and who knows whats gonna happen. i will update every week or 2 days depending on my schedule. Enjoy the story.
1. It's Real?

"The One Who Hates and Loves" Chapter 1: Its Real?

Logan walked into the apartment seeing Kendall, James, and Carlos watching tv depressed and they weren't sitting next to each other. They were split up on different sides of the couch. James had an ice pack on his head and Kendall has a black eye. Logan was so confused on what happened.

"Umm is everything okay with you three?" asked Logan.

None of them said a word until Kendall got up and went to his room slamming the door so roughly.

"Okay seriously what the fuck is going on with you three"

Carlos was looking at him very angry and said, "Well obviously we are fighting so I might as well tell you why. Today we went to this awesome new club 5 blocks away from the building. When we got there it was packed but of course James has to go to the bar and starts drinking. We tried to stop him but when we did he told me things that hur-

"Actually no I didn't you and Kendall started to drink and got drunk. Then you went to the car and started having sex in my fucking car. So when I tried to stop you both of you were yelling at me to go away. So I threw Kendall out of the car and started punching him because I like Carlos and I got jealous. Then Carlos threw a bottle of beer on my head and knocked me out and now I don't really know what happened."

"Whoa Carlos that was really mean of you to do that and you tried to lie about what happened, but tell me more I wanna hear more. PLEASE!"

"Okay yes that was rude of me but after I threw that I went to Kendall and punched him for fucking me in James car and making James angry and jealous."

"Okay so that kind of explains almost everything but I didn't know that you three were gay. I thought I was the only guy who was and you three had feelings for each other?"

"Well I have feelings for James and you, James likes me and Kendall, and Kendall likes you."

When Carlos said that Logan's heart starting beating like crazy because he loved Kendall but he didn't know if Kendall liked him until now.

"Hey, Logan are you ok?" asked James

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking about today. I just ate 2 horrible tacos from Taco Bell. That's all"

James looked really confused because Logan only eats tacos when it's Monday not Friday but he didn't worry about it. "Well okay then I'm gonna head to my room and listen to Selena Gomez's music. Bye"

"So Logan it's just you and me. Do you wanna play some games on the Xbox One?"

"No thanks Carlos I gotta talk to Kendall for a bit."

As Logan went to talk to Kendall about what happened he tried to ignore it until Logan started to undo my shirt slowly he started to blurt the same thing James said. He was almost naked by the time Kendall was finishing the story. Logan got closer to Kendall and he wouldn't say anything now. As Logan leaned in to kiss him Kendall just started to kiss him. Logan wanted to pull away but he kissed back, but then Kendall stopped.

"What's wrong?" Logan said without getting upset.

"It's just I don't want this to become weird because we are both best friends and if we date it could change us forever. I just need time to think about this Logan okay." Kendall ran out of the room to the lobby with some tears. Until someone came by asking him what's wrong Kendall was in shock.

"I'm so glad to see you again Chad!"


	2. NO WAY

"The One Who Hates and Loves" Chapter 2. NO WAY

Chad was Kendall's best friend since they met at the new club that just opened up. Chad was gay too and had feelings for Kendall but he would wait to date him.

"Chad you wouldn't believe what just happened in my room 5 seconds ago. Logan came in undressing himself and asking me what happened earlier today and I told him but then he sat next me in his underwear and we kissed but I shouldn't have done that because I'm dating someone"

"Woah man slow down you are talking way too fast. Take a breath please but wow that sounds hot. Who are you dating right now?"

"I am dating Jeff right now and he is the best boyfriend ever and if I tell him that I kissed Logan he will get jealous and he will hurt Logan. What should I do?"

"Well if I were you I would tell Jeff like right now bro because sooner or later he is gonna find out and he will get hurt that you kept it a secret from him."

"You are right I will go talk to Jeff about what happened. If Logan comes by just make sure you don't tell him about Jeff."

"Oh right fine but you better go."

As Kendall reaches to Jeff's house he heard crying. When he opened the door he saw Jeff sitting there on the couch crying. Kendall was worried that Jeff found out what happened.

"Hey Jeff what's wrong?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND LOGAN KISSED. WHAT AM I NOT THAT GOOD. AM I A PIECE OF SHIT TO YOU. COME ON WHY DID YOU AND THAT RETARD KISS."

"Ok I can see that you are upset but calm down so we can talk about it."

Kendall tried to calm Jeff down so they could talk but each minute Jeff kept getting angry even more. Jeff is a hot head and he did like what he heard.

"Jeff yes Logan and I kissed but I never wanted that to happen because in your heart you know that I love you more than anyone else. (Kendall knew that that wasn't true). Also remember you cheated on me with that boy from Mc Donalds last week and I felt heartbroken. Why is my situation worse than yours? You fucking slept with another man and what I did was kiss Logan."

"Yeah you're right that's why I'm breaking up with you just to be with him. I'm sure Todd will be happy that I choose him over you bitch. Now get out of my house."

Kendall left with tears on his face. He went back to the Palm Woods to find Chad and tell him what happened. 1 hour later and Kendall found Chad and told him everything.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I know that you had strong feelings for him but I guess he didn't have any for you but on the bright side you can have someone better than him."

"I don't know if I wanna date anyone right now!"

~Carlos POV~

After fighting for 2 hours about what happened at the club Carlos started getting close to James and saying sorry sexually. They were in their room.

"James I'm sorry for doing that to you. If I had known that you had feelings for me then I wouldn't have fucked Kendall." Carlos said while getting naked.

"It's okay Carlos. So do you wanna go out and have sex?

"YES JAMES"

Carlos started leaning on James kissing him while getting him undressed. Carlos when down to his dick and started sucking so well it made James moan so much "OH CARLOS OH YES CARLOS THAT FEELS NICE." Carlos then flipped James over and he put his cock right in James hole. "Damn James you are so tight. James wouldn't stop moaning but he loved it.

After they had sex they got cleaned up and started to talk about how they want their relationship.

~Kendall's POV~

After him and Chad stopped talking Chad brought Kendall to his place.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I really need a friend to talk to still and to hang out with that isn't Logan."

"No Problem Kendall but I have a crush on someone I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay tell me all about him" Kendall knew it was someone like him so he went up to Chads lips and kissed him. "Is it me?"

"Yes it is and I wanted you so bad until you and Jeff broke up I was gonna date you."

"Yes I will date you now I have to tell Logan the news."

~Logan's POV~

Logan was in his and Kendall's room and he saw Kendall walk in.

"I'm sorry for kissing you Kendall I just really liked you and I never had a boyfriend and I wanted you to be mine."

"Yeah but because of you Jeff broke up with me"

"Wait you have a BOYFRIEND. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have kissed you if I had known about it. Now I feel bad."

"No don't feel bad because since we broke up I finally got a new one who has been crushing on me for a while."

Logan was blushing until Kendall told him who it was. "I'm dating Chad. The one who lives above us."

Logan wasn't happy about it but he tried to stay positive about it. "I'm so happy for you and him. Have fun with him"

Kendall was going to go on a double date with James and Carlos


End file.
